


spamano headcanons

by sinigangtrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, hcs, headcanons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinigangtrash/pseuds/sinigangtrash
Summary: just a place to dump my headcanons related to lovino and/or antonio. read if interested idk
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Kudos: 7





	1. general info about my version of lovino

**lovino romano vargas**

\--

** basic info about my version of aph romano: **

\- 23 years old in most of my aus but sometimes he's 16 or 18

\- born in sicily

\- 168 cm tall (5'6")

\--

**appearance:**

\- he has a mostly slim build but he's a little chubby in some areas

\- kind of baby faced

\- he has a lot of freckles, and he has them all over his body. in weird places too.

\- he has a tiny gap in between his two front teeth. he's insecure about this so he tries not to smile but antonio assures him that it's adorable

\- small hands

\- his hair is dark brown, a little reddish in color. it's wavy and he doesn't really change his hairstyle much because he can't be bothered lol

\- sMALL NOSE

\- his eyebrows and eyes have a fairly,,, s h a r p appearance. it's a big part of why he has resting bitch face lmao

\- hazel eyes

\- though his eyebrows and eye shape kind of make him look angry all the time, his eyes are kind of large and just give off a childish vibe

\- he nearly always looks like he's either judging someone or is just up to no good


	2. personality headcanons for romano part 1

\- as said in the previous chapter about his appearance, yes, he has resting bitch face. lovino nearly always looks like he's angry or in a bad mood. even if he's just thinking, even if he's neutral. and when he does smile, he looks like he's,,, smirking lmao

\- he's very sassy. he's the type who immediately knows whether he likes or dislikes someone, even if he's meeting them for the first time. and if he doesn't like someone, he'll do all it takes to openly roast them 

\- though he is a little shy in certain scenarios, it really depends on his mood. sometimes he's so brutally honest that it comes out as vulgar or rude even though it wasn't his intention.

\- he swears a lot. it's just his way of expressing himself.

\- he probably had severe anger issues at some point but now it's settled down a little, but that doesn't mean he's not moodier than the average human being.

\- very opinionated and can get so worked up about certain topics that his temper goes apeshit 

\- but he cries easily. yes he's very emotional

\- he's embarrassed of smiling partly because he's insecure about his appearance but also because he thinks it isn't like him to smile (he rarely smiled when he was younger). so he'll manage a little smile every now and then, but only when he finds something funny or when his boyfriend does something cute

\- he smiles the most around antonio, because he trusts that he won't make fun of him

\- he's opened up to antonio and he's the closest to him, he trusts him more than anyone else.

\- lovino has an,,,,, i n t e r e s t i n g sense of humor. it's like a mix of edgy and dirty humor but he's only expressive about it when he's with friends.


	3. spamano's friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so for those wondering who is who based on the names bc hima didn't give canon names to some of them and some of these are my ocs from some of my fics that weren't posted here. ill just list down everyone here.
> 
> alfred f jones - aph america  
> arthur kirkland - aph england  
> francis bonnefoy - aph france  
> feliciano vargas - aph italy  
> ludwig beilschmidt - aph germany  
> gilbert beilschmidt - aph prussia  
> mei xiao - aph taiwan  
> feliks łukasiewicz - aph poland  
> antonio fernandez carriedo - aph spain  
> haruto kousaka - my tokyo oc  
> misako kousaka - my hokkaido oc  
> iggy aoki - my friend's kyoto oc  
> clarisse mari dela cruz - my philippines oc  
> elizabeta (liz) héderváry - aph hungary

so their friend group would probably consist of the btt and alfred, arthur, feli, lud, mei, feliks, haru, misa, clarisse, and liz. but sometimes misa and haru's lil bro iggy joins in to hang out with them.

and they think its kinda funny because they used to call arthur iggy but now it's just arthur because haru and misa's lil bro is named iggy

lovino's main best friend group is probably just him, alfred, and haruto. these guys are the meme trio.

and then ofc there's the bad touch trio.

they mostly just hang out at each others' houses and play games or do whatever. sometimes lovino will go shopping with the girls, or gilbert will take everyone to a bar or smth lmao


	4. lovino stuff

\- he spends way too much. he tries to choose cheaper and better clothing alternatives but let's face it bro this man obsessed with brANDS

\- v self conscious of his appearance so he probably spends way too much time picking out clothes

\- dOn'T bE sAd, gO gEt a tAtToO yeah i forgot to mention this in the appearance thing but nobody's gonna read this so anyway. lovino has tattoos and piercings. he has tattoos of flowers. he has multiple piercings, 12 on one ear and seven on the other. he has an eyebrow piercing, a bellybutton piercing, a nose piercing, and a tongue piercing. 

\- he seems like a stereotypical high school bully. not really the type who beats the shit out of people (he can if he tries though) but more like one of those mean girls lmao. but he's not a bad person. he's just a little mean and too honest, but he's there for his friends

\- joins a lot of protests. he's a little bit of an activist

\- when he's mad about something he'll rant to his friends or boyfriend but usually he just cries out his anger in his room

\- makes a lot of side comments no matter how inappropriate they are

\- weird enthusiasm and obsession for pizza

\- is willing to beat the shit out of whoever invented pineapple pizza

\- has the best facial expressions. as in, nearly all of his expressions could be used as reaction images.

\- he loves sleeping or eating but when he's in a really good mood he's usually up for drinks, shopping, or sex

\- posts about nearly everything that happens in his daily life on his instagram story or snapchat


	5. how i think spamano began. in a nutshell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apologies for the no capital letters and the shitty writing, i have the writing skills and patience of a 5 year old

\- you know that one strip in the manga where spain proposed to romano? yeah so i hc that it was antonio's way of telling lovino that he loves him. but it obviously wasn't good at all because it was such a weird and lousy attempt lmao.

so i think after toni took it as a rejection, lovi found out and just very awkwardly explained to him that he isn't really ready for marriage and that walking up to someone randomly and asking them to marry them is weird asf. and then after that he just told antonio that marriage isn't really a good idea but he's willing to do something else,,, that isn't marriage

\- so antonio is incredibly dense and doesn't understand at all but then he realizes lovino meant that he's willing to date him. and he's overjoyed. extremely excited, very nervous. lovino on the other hand is a fucking nervous wreck and is like "sure whatever" as if he doesn't really care but he actually does

\- so they start dating but it's very slow paced and at first it seems like there was no change in their relationship at all lmao it's as if it's still platonic

\- their relationship makes progress and antonio is still curious so he asks lovino is he's bi or smth lol

he finds out lovino is actually gay. the man is completely _dense_ and thought that lovino was straight all this time. so lovino is like "wtf why else would i be fine with the idea of dating you"

lovino is still closeted though so he asks antonio to not tell anyone that they're dating and to just act like they're still just friends/acquaintances and nothing more.

\- so when they're in public they don't act as if they're dating, but when they're at home they're more like a couple


End file.
